Les rats et les fées : appendices
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Des bonus et one-shot annexes à la fic "Les rats et les fées", se passant à Poudlard durant les années 1970. Chapitre 12 : Réunion de rentrée.
1. La disparition de Mélanie

Disclaimer : les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Notes : Un vieux one-shot appendice aux _Rats et fées_, écrit en 2004. Je comptais publier tous les appendices à la fin de la fic, mais comme on est pas prêts dans voir le bout XD

Ce one-shot est consacré au bizutage d'Angus… Comme quoi c'est pas forcément ceux qu'on croit qui ont le plus bon cœur !

o

o

o

** La disparition de Mélanie**

La salle commune de Serpentard avait toujours ressemblé à une grotte sous-marine : ses murs étaient faits de la pierre froide des cachots, ses colonnades et voûtes en ogive de marbre antique. De fausses cascades remplaçaient le ciel dans les fenêtres, accentuant les couleurs bleutées et vertes des vastes appartements de la plus prestigieuse des maisons, appartements luxueusement meublés et décorés.

Le petit garçon qui y fit son entrée était tout à fait assorti à ce cadre : sa pâleur d'habitant des pénombres et des souterrains, ses cheveux bruns de romain ondoyants comme s'ils étaient mouillés, ses yeux gris striés de vert semblables à l'eau stagnante d'une fontaine lui donnaient l'air d'être tout juste sorti d'un lac. Il clopinait, appuyé sur une canne, comme si sa métamorphose en créature du monde terrestre n'avait été qu'imparfaite.

« Regardez, voilà _Labdacos_ ! », s'exclamèrent ses camarades.

Le premier de la classe gardait le silence, poursuivant sa lente traversée de la pièce.

« Regardez comment il marche… », gloussa une première année, entraînant des ricanements diffus.

« C'est quoi ce sabot que tu as au pied, Angustus ? », railla le jeune Avery.

« C'est quoi cette atroce odeur d'eau de Cologne ? », se moqua Parkinson.

« Il ne répond même pas… Une vraie petite sorcière », ricana Robert Nott. « Il n'y a pas que sa jambe droite qui doit être trop courte. »

Cette dernière phrase provoqua l'hilarité générale chez les garçons ; Russell murmura quelque chose qui devait être «…misérables blattes puantes. »

L'air hautain, le petit brun disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des plus jeunes. Parvenu dans la pièce, il se dirigea tout droit vers son aquarium, un sachet de chips de piranhas séchés dans la main. « Mélanie… », appela-t-il gentiment.

Mais l'aquarium était vide, il n'y avait plus de Mélanie. Il s'agenouilla pour regarder autour, sous son lit : la murène avait peut-être sauté hors de son habitacle de verre… Mais il ne voyait rien.

« Accio murène ! », s'exclama-t-il de sa voix d'enfant.

Toujours rien.

Il redescendit.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui dans la salle commune.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, Russell ? », fit le Grand Bob.

« Où est-elle ? », demanda froidement Angus à Nott.

Le dernière année désigna la porte des toilettes du caveau.

« Là-bas. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », reprit Angus qui avait encore pâli d'un degré.

« Hum… Dans la cuvette numéro 3. »

Angus se précipita autant qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe.

« Minute ! J'ai oublié de te dire… J'ai tiré la chasse d'eau. »

Le petit Serpentard se figea.

« Tu n'as pas osé… ? »

« On parie ? Adieu bébé anguille… Elle doit s'être faite bouffée par les strangulots du lac à l'heure qu'il est. »

Déchaînement de rires. Les élèves n'étaient pas nombreux, mais le bruit qu'ils faisaient était pareil aux pires cacophonies infernales. Leurs dents se découvraient, ils tapaient des pieds, ils riaient à s'en faire exploser la panse.

Il y eut d'abord un mouvement imperceptible sur le visage d'Angus, ce monstre de stoïcisme, un sorte de spasme de la bouche – puis deux grosses larmes rondes roulèrent sur ses joues. Deux autres suivirent. Ses petites mains se mirent à trembler, son visage devint rouge, des larmes ruisselèrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il tomba sur le sofa de cuir noir, la bouche ouverte comme quelqu'un qui va rendre ou qui suffoque, vomissant ses pleurs comme un petit enfant. Mais ce n'étaient pas les pleurs attendrissants et insignifiants d'un marmot : il y avait quelque chose d'horrible dans sa façon de pleurer, dans la contraction de son ventre. C'était la détresse finale de quelqu'un qu'on égorge.

* * *

Le garçon blond aux yeux gris et froids qui se trouvait près des mappemondes cessa d'écrire. Il était coiffé de façon très stricte, une raie sur le côté et ses pâles cheveux tombaient délicatement devant ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'évanescent chez lui, mais aussi une présence, peut-être due à son visage dur, présence qui contrebalançait la délicatesse de sa stature. Il posa sa plume dans l'encrier puis se leva.

Angus Russell était prostré sur le canapé, pleurant comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur, et tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles en maugréant.

Le jeune Lucius Malefoy sortit, sans que personne n'y prête attention.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le garçon était de retour, trempé des pieds à la tête, tenant dans une main sa baguette, dans l'autre un seau. L'eau qui avait collé ses vêtements à sa peau accentuait sa minceur extrême.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Où est Russell ? », demanda-t-il. « Je ne le vois pas. »

« Il est dans le dortoir. Il chiale », lui répondit-on.

Lucius monta les escaliers avec son seau ; ses chaussures couinaient sur les marches de pierre.

Angus ne pleurait plus. Il était couché sur son lit, en position fœtale, une dernière larme mourait sur son visage encore rose de chagrin.

« Russell ? »

Un œil noir pivota pour se poser sur lui du haut du baldaquin.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai retrouvé ton anguille », dit Lucius en désignant le seau.

« Menteur. Encore une ruse pour me tromper, pour vous jouer de moi, vous qui ne pouvez vous satisfaire de votre existence piteuse et déplorable de rats galeux. »

Son blond camarade fronça les sourcils et la bouche, puis s'approcha et posa le seau près du lit.

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Affichant un air résolument dubitatif et hostile, le triton bipède se tourna sur le flanc, cherchant à voir s'il y avait quelque chose dans le seau qui bougeait. Un poisson très fin long d'une dizaine de centimètres, semblable à un tout petit serpent, s'agitait dans l'eau claire.

« Mélanie ! », s'exclama Angus en sautant à bas du lit.

Puis il leva les yeux vers le Sauveur, qui avait l'air on ne peut plus satisfait de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attend, mets-la dans l'aquarium ! », s'exclama Angus.

L'héritier des Malefoy le considéra un instant avec la grimace que l'on a devant un extra-terrestre, puis fit tomber la murène dans l'aquarium. Angus se posta devant, le pied de sa jambe malade à demi posé sur le sol, il glissa la main dans l'eau et se mit à caresser de l'index le dos de l'animal, animal qui se mit à virevolter dans l'eau sous cette flatterie, comme si elle était heureuse de retrouver son maître.

Le premier de la classe clopina jusqu'à son bureau, en sortit un paquet de chips dont il proposa le partage à son camarade.

« Tu en veux ? C'est spécial. »

« Ah, oui. Je veux bien », répondit Lucius, qui devait prendre cela comme un remerciement.

Angus lui versa des chips grises dans la main. Lucius en croqua deux en même temps. Mais il devint vert, se mit à tousser, tellement la chose était infecte. Un sourire vicieux étirait les lèvres du petit brun.

« C'est la nourriture de ma murène », annonça-t-il. « C'est des piranhas séchés ».

Lucius voulut aussitôt recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

« Mais t'es malade ?! », s'écria-t-il.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas gober tout ce qu'on te dit. Et regarde : tu as mis de l'eau partout dans la pièce. »

Il lui tourna le dos pour donner les mêmes chips à sa murène.

« Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille être ami avec toi », constata Lucius le visage écoeuré. « Tu es vraiment infect ! »

Il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce, non sans quelques couinements de chaussure.

o

o

**Fin**

_Août 2004_


	2. En famille

Disclaimer : les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Notes : Une petite parodie pour détendre l'atmosphère… Après les rats et les fées version « Très cher frère » et « Le nom de la rose », voici la version « Ça va se savoir », célèbre émission de télé-réalité !

o

o

o

Un plateau télé. Un public attentif. Sur le plateau, deux chaises et derrière les chaises, deux gorilles (on ne sait jamais). Le présentateur, la cinquantaine, valises sous les yeux, gris de partout, s'avance, micro à la main.

« Aujourd'hui nous recevons un père et son fils. Quand la communication ne peut plus se faire, quand des secrets interdits sont découverts, peut-être vaut-il mieux déballer son sac. C'est l'histoire de beaucoup d'entre nous, c'est l'histoire d'Evan. Et son histoire, ce soir, ça va se savoir ! »

Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds peroxydés entre dans la salle, habillé en noir, avec une démarche de hooligan et un air buté. Il prend place sur l'un des deux sièges.

« Evan Rosier, vous avez quinze ans c'est cela ? »

« Ouais. »

« Vous êtes élève en cinquième année à Poudlard ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et qu'en est-il de vos parents ? »

« Je vis avec mon père. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais bébé. »

« Et vos relations avec votre père, si j'ai bien compris… »

« Mon père c'est un gros dégueulasse ! », s'exclame l'adolescent le visage rouge de colère.

Hurlements du public.

« Voyons Evan, calmez-vous. »

Mais Evan se lève à nouveau et lance au public.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il a fait ? Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! », s'écrie le public.

L'adolescent se laisse retomber sur son siège, de côté, la tête dans sa main droite.

« Ce putain de connard, j'ai trouvé un catalogue érotique dans sa chambre… Et après, un bon de commande et il avait commandé des trucs de pédés ! »

Murmures du public. Le présentateur s'approche d'Evan.

« Votre père… est homosexuel, Evan ? »

« Oui. »

« Et cela vous blesse ? »

« On est des Sang-Pur, depuis que je suis né il me le répète, et il fait quoi, lui ? Il déshonore la famille, c'malade ! »

« Evan, on sent que vous en avez gros sur le cœur. Mais peut-être que tout ça, c'est à votre père qu'il faut le dire. D'ailleurs, il a lui aussi quelque chose à vous révéler aujourd'hui. »

« Hein ? »

« Nous accueillons donc Sigisbert Rosier ! »

Applaudissements du public. Un homme grand et brun, vêtu à la mode sorcière, la peau mate, fait son entrée. Il s'installe à côté de son fils, qui détourne les yeux.

« Bonjour, Sigisbert. Votre fils ici, a donc appris votre secret. »

« C'est regrettable, mais c'est comme ça. C'est ce que je suis. J'ai tenté de le cacher, car Merlin sait que la société n'accepte pas les gens comme moi. Elle nous considère comme des monstres. »

« Mais _t'es_ un monstre », siffle son fils, sortant de son mutisme.

« Evan… », reprend son père, lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« Putain mais m'touche pas ! », s'exclame Evan en se levant d'un bond.

« Evan, calmez-vous. »

« Non il m'touche pas lui ! »

« Pourquoi m'en veux-tu à ce point ? Des hommes ou des femmes, quelle différence ? »

« La différence ?! Il me demande la différence ? »

Evan prend à témoin le public, qui pousse des murmures de réprobation.

« Il a même pas honte en plus ! T'as menti aussi à ma mère, c'est ça ? »

Les deux gorilles viennent le faire rasseoir.

« Putain mais ils m'lâchent eux aussi, merde ! »

Il se cache la tête dans les mains.

« Le mensonge… », murmure le présentateur sur un ton philosophique. « Justement Evan, votre père a quelque chose à vous avouer ce soir. »

Murmures du public.

« Evan, je suis sorti avec l'un de tes camarades de Poudlard. »

« QUOI ? »

« C'est la vérité. »

Hurlements du public. Des « Pervers ! » et « Il a pas honte ! » sont lancés par les spectateurs.

« Ce jeune homme, il est venu aussi Evan. Il est derrière ce rideau. Voulez-vous le voir ? Voulez-vous connaître son identité ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais putain j'veux même pas voir sa tronche de pédale ! J'vais lui casser la tête ! »

Il se précipite vers le rideau mais son père le retient. Les deux vigiles se saisissent de lui et l'emportent dans les coulisses.

Stoïque, le présentateur se tourne vers le public.

« Qui est derrière ce rideau ? Nous ne le saurons jamais. Quoique… tout ce sait un jour ou l'autre, on dirait bien… Et ça, ça va se savoir ! »


	3. Je l'aime

Titre : Je l'aime  
Rating : PG  
Nombre de mots : 442  
Notes : bonus aux Rats et fées, mais peut se lire comme un one-shot générique sans connaître cette fic.

o

o

o

_**« Je l'aime…»**_**  
**

C'était la phrase que vous auriez pu entendre sans arrêt, si capable de lire les pensées, vous vous étiez promené dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et même cet après-midi-là, dans la vaste salle de gymnase où les filles et les garçons des trois dernières classes étaient étendus. La nuit était déjà tombée, et la lumière crue des chandelles sur le silence vous prenait l'estomac. L'on n'entendait que le bruit de quelques respirations, les pas amortis du professeur. Les têtes se tournaient sur la dureté du sol.

« Je l'aime… »

Regards furtifs mais sentiments intenses. La plénitude de l'épaule de l'un faisait souffrir secrètement le ventre d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ces jeux de regards anonymes ne tombaient d'ailleurs sous le coup d'aucune règle. Ici, un garçon ne pouvait se retenir de contempler la ligne du cou d'un autre, la nouvelle couleur que la lumière donnait à ses cheveux blonds, le battement de ses cils qui devait bien être l'antichambre de son âme, une âme transparente et lumineuse comme l'ichôr dont on buvait avec délectation les prémices – plaisir presque céleste de l'amour.

Quelques secondes suffisaient pour se remplir la poitrine du bonheur de la gracilité solide d'une silhouette, avatar de chair incarnée de la divinité qu'est l'être aimé. De la répartition des tâches de rousseur sur un avant-bras, de la délicatesse inattendue de mains masculines.

Puis ils finissaient par se lever. La fille brune aux traits sculpturaux détachait ses grands cheveux noirs d'égyptienne, sous un regard anxieux et protecteur qui happait aussi le contraste entre la finesse de sa taille et la rondeur de ses hanches. _Oh, les nuques des filles et leurs épaules sont si fines, comme leur taille !_ Dans la cohue qui franchissait les portes battantes, la peau rose et l'air de mauvais garçon d'un adolescent blond furent contemplés par les yeux en apparence impassibles d'une Poufsouffle.

Plus tard, à l'intérieur du vestiaire, un regard amusé et plein d'affection contenue se posa sur un jeune rouquin en train de se sécher la tête. Un autre, distant mais comme électrisé par la peur effleura l'adolescent brun aux yeux clairs qui avait l'air si mélancolique, et qui était assis sur un banc, sa peau blanche encore luisante de l'eau des douches.

« Je l'aime… »

Alexandre Avery avait beau être un élève insignifiant il savait bien des choses, et plus que les autres il voyait ces menuets secrets qui s'exécutaient dans l'ombre des esprits, car il avait été initié dès le début, et avait par conséquent définitivement perdu cette innocence terrible qui consiste à croire les apparences.

Mais lui, personne ne le regardait.


	4. Les vacances d'Angus Russell

La suite des bonus de Pâques pour les lecteurs "hardcore" XD

Titre : Les vacances d'Angus Russell  
Rating : PG  
Genre : humour (coquillages et crustacés)

Notes : Un bonus qui avait été posté en avance sur mon LJ, en attendant de pouvoir intégrer la première partie dans le chapitre 16… La deuxième partie avait été postée uniquement en friends-only.

* * *

**Les vacances d'Angus Russell**

o

**(première partie, reprise dans le chapitre 16)**

o

Lucius raconta également à son nouvel ami que l'été dernier, feu le noble Angus n'avait pas passé ses vacances à étudier mais rendu visite (pour la première fois) à l'un de ses cousins, le roi Karkarinos 1er, qui n'était autre qu'un crabe géant au fond des mers.

À ce point du récit, Lucius expira un nuage de nicotine et demanda :  
- Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu un crabe avec une couronne, Severus ? C'est assez mauvais goût.

Au début, Angus avait eu quelques difficultés à se faire comprendre, car il ne connaissait pas le langage du royaume sous-marin, et toutes les paroles émises par le monarque brandissant dans sa pince un sceptre ne lui semblaient que sifflements obscurs et « fleucrillements ».  
Mais lui avait été reconnu sans qu'il ait besoin de parler.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?, demanda Severus.

- Il apprit leur langage bien sûr. Le roi lui avait donné accès à sa bibliothèque. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est mis à lui donner des conseils politiques. Il voulait réorganiser le royaume de manière plus philosophique. Le roi l'a fait enfermer.

- Dans une oubliette ?, s'enquit Severus piqué d'intérêt.

- Dans une grande coquille Saint-Jacques. Pour qu'on ne l'entende plus je suppose… Il a quand même fini par s'échapper grâce à une aide extérieure, mais toute cette aventure n'était pas très glorieuse.

* * *

**(suite et seconde partie, changement de pov)**

o

Il avait fallu à peine quinze jours pour qu'Angus Russell fût enfermé dans une coquille Saint-Jacques de deux mètres de diamètre, entrouverte sur quelques millimètres pour l'aération.

Cela suffisait cependant pour que sa voix traverse et abreuve ses gardes langouste de ses récriminations indignées, réflexions politiques et autres discours philosophiques appliqués à la faune magique de la mer du Nord.

Mais au bout de trois jours de captivité sans autre répondant que le silence des langoustes, Angus Russell, tout stoïcien qu'il était, commençait à désespérer de jamais revoir la terre ferme, et les étangs riches en têtards de son manoir du Cornwall.

C'était sans compter un secours inattendu qui vint de l'extérieur, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses vieilles cartes et registres de bibliothèques. Un morceau de métal s'était glissé entre les dents du coquillage, et se pencha vers l'avant avec force, comme pour faire levier. On aurait dit le bout d'une grande épée très large, comme celle d'un barbare. La coquille finit par céder. Russell recula par prudence, et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière presque phosphorescente de la grande salle où l'on rangeait les coquilles. Mais l'intrus n'était pas un barbare, et l'objet n'était pas une épée.

« Lu... Lucius ? Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? »

« C'est ton elfe qui est venu me voir », répondit crânement Lucius Malefoy. « Heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de métamorphoser ce couteau à huître, sinon tu pouvais croupir là-dedans pendant encore longtemps. »

« En fait, l'intérieur est plus grand qu'on ne le pense. Il est même assez confortable », répondit Russell en parcourant du regard les rangées de coquilles blanches, puis s'arrêtant sur les corps inanimés des étranges crustacés vigiles.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre », coupa Lucius, « j'ai seulement étourdi les gardes. Il faut aussi que tu récupères ta baguette, sinon on s'en sortira pas. »

« Très juste. _Accio_ baguette ! »

Une tige de bois jaillit d'une des nombreuses excavations qui creusaient les murs bleus et verts de la salle de prison. Puis ils se mirent à courir.

« Au fait, joli petit ensemble », déclara Russell en toisant d'un air ironique le costume de bain à rayures 1900 que portait Lucius. « Mais pourquoi ce bonnet de piscine ? »

« A cause de l'humidité » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

o

o

Quelques heures plus tard, Russell se séchait près de l'âtre de sa maison, emmitouflé dans une couverture rouge, plus pâle qu'un mort.

Lucius était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, habillé de neuf, et refusa la tasse de thé que lui tendit l'elfe de maison.

« Quel regrettable échec… », murmura l'autre, grelottant de froid.

« C'est vrai. La prochaine fois je ne serai pas là pour te sauver.»

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »


	5. Le bal

Titre : Le bal

Rating : PG

Notes : Autre bonus tiré des profondeurs de mon LJ… Celui-ci est en fait un extrait de la suite de la fic _Le chant du paladin_, dont l'héroïne est Bellatrix à douze ans ; elle se déroule dans le passé des Rats et fées.

Pour situer le contexte : les Avery qui n'habitent pas très loin de la maison de vacances des Black donnent un bal. La jeune Bellatrix et sa tante y sont invitées.

* * *

**Le bal**

La troisième valse n'était pas terminée quand un garçon qui attira son attention descendit lentement le grand escalier. Il était brun, pâle, et la lumière des lustres faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

Il s'arrêta au bord de l'escalier, balayant la salle du regard, sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis fendit avec assurance l'assemblée tournoyante.

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de s'arrêter devant elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment gracieux dans sa peau de lait et l'ondulation disciplinée de ses cheveux. Il avait treize ou quatorze ans tout au plus. Il lui tendait une main.

« Mademoiselle, vous m'accordez cette danse ? »

« Je… Je ne vous ai pas déjà rencontré quelque part ? »

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur sa robe de satin bleu, qui a certains endroits soulignait sa maigreur, à d'autres bouffaient avec des plis sombres et de grands nœuds.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Alors il lui prit par la main et l'entraîna au cœur du bal. Il dansait très bien mais semblait avoir appris il y a peu, car son pas manquait de naturel et de fantaisie. Bellatrix réalisa que c'était sa première danse avec un inconnu, car elle n'avait jamais dansé qu'avec ses sœurs ou son père ; mais elle aimait sentir ces mains étrangères refermées sur les siennes qui la tiraient brusquement à droite puis à gauche, avec une force inattendue.


	6. Nerd un jour, nerd toujours

Titre : Nerd un jour, nerd toujours

Rating : PG

* * *

**Nerd un jour, nerd toujours**

1

Lucius Malfoy, Alexandre Avery et Angus Russell faisaient la queue à la librairie d'Hogsmeade.

« Je ne comprends pas que Poudlard nous fasse acheter ce manuel d'astronomie clairement dépassé », opina Russell. « J'ai dû vendre trois vases pour avoir assez de liquide. »

« Plains-toi… C'est toute ta maison qu'il va te falloir vendre si tu veux me rembourser un jour », déclara Malfoy.

« Arrête de toucher ma besace. »

« Y'a toujours autant de choses dedans ? »

« Hum, ce que je vais vous dire n'a rien à voir avec l'argent », intervint Avery, « mais je crois que le groupe de filles dans la section des romans d'amour est en train de nous regarder en gloussant. »

« Tu crois qu'on a un ticket ? », demanda Russell. « Hé, elles me regardent ! »

« Que veux-tu, ça doit être tes mocassins à clochetons qui les font craquer », expliqua Malfoy.

Russell remonta la jambe droite de son jean, découvrant un morceau de chaussette Burlington et un mocassin à clochettes.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt parce que mes cheveux ont poussé pendant les vacances ? »

Avery enleva ses lunettes et se recoiffa.

« Je prends la blonde », dit Malfoy.

« Moi je prends celle qui reste », fit Avery.

« Moi ça m'est égal », dit Russell en ouvrant son livre d'astronomie. « Alan a projeté _L'odyssée de l'espace_ au cinéclub mercredi, c'était un film vraiment superbe. »

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas, occupés à regarder le groupe de jeunes sorcières qui leur faisaient des sourires.

« Lucius ? »

« Oui Angus ? »

« Si un jour tu vois un grand rectangle de pierre noire, surtout ne t'enfuis pas. »

« Hein ? »

« Il te faudrait au moins cent points de QI supplémentaires pour parvenir à contrebalancer l'activité chaotique et abrutissante de tes hormones. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas asexué comme toi », répliqua Malfoy.

« Je ne suis pas asexué. A moins que tu entendes par _asexué_ le fait de ne pas avoir constamment envie de La mettre dans les trois quarts de ce qui à Poudlard porte une jupe. »

« Si tu étais si intelligent, tu saurais que les mocassins à clochettes c'est ringard. »

« Faux. Cela me donne un charme pittoresque. »

« C'est ringard. »

« Oh non, c'est reparti », murmura Avery.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi, malgré mes mocassins, ces filles me _reluquent_ ? »

« Parce qu'elles ne les ont pas vus de près. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Tu connais l'expression : _Beau de loin, loin d'être beau_ ? »

« Tu veux dire, celle qui s'applique à Bellatrix Black ? »

« C'est intéressant comme en fait tu as une voix grave quand tu n'es pas en train d'essayer d'amadouer les gens. »

Avery remercia Merlin que la personne devant lui ait fini de payer.

Russell eut un rire emprunté.

« Mon pauvre Lucius, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu te ridiculises. »

« Sans blague, je croyais que le comble du ridicule c'était les mocassins à clochettes. »

« Tu oublies les pantalons en velours », ajouta Avery avant de partir avec ses livres payés.

« C'est vrai que le dernier chic », poursuivit Angus en ignorant ces paroles et posant ses livres sur la tablette, « ce sont les cheveux d'un mètre cinquante, raides comme des baguettes avec une raie au milieu. Comme c'est original. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu passes tellement de temps à dénigrer Bellatrix que si tu n'étais pas toi, je croirais presque que tu es attiré par elle. »

« Moi ? Attiré par Bellatrix ? », répéta Russell en écarquillant les yeux.

« Bon, vous attendez quoi pour payer ? Je suis pas le courrier du cœur », fit l'hôtesse de caisse.

« Excuse-moi, mais si Bellatrix était Cléopâtre, je serais l'empereur Auguste et je la ferai défiler enchaînée à l'intérieur de mon Triomphe.»

« Je ne suis pas la chaîne Histoire non plus », continua l'hôtesse.

Les clients derrière Lucius commençaient à grommeler.

« Ok ok, voici vos sesterces, Matrone », répondit Russell.

Il prit ses livres et se décala sur le côté.

Les trois filles de la section roman d'amour étaient parties.

* * *

2

Tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune, plus ou moins réveillés.

Le couteau du Préfet faisait crisser la biscotte sans gluten qu'il recouvrait d'une fine couche de beurre. Puis la biscotte était coupée en deux parties égales et trempée dans une tasse de thé au jasmin.

« T'as pas tellement changé en six ans, toi… », constata Lucius Malefoy, son vis-à-vis, avec une légère moue dégoûtée.


	7. Camping

**Nerd un jour, nerd toujours**

3

Il n'y avait que le nouveau comité des préfets pour avoir décidé du thème si anti-malefoyen de cette classe verte : expérimenter le camping à la moldu. Expérience qui avait en tout cas eut pour lui les effets inverses à ceux escomptés, loin de lui faire réviser son mépris pour une partie impuissante de l'humanité qui n'avait ni cheminée ni eau courante dans ses tipis. Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir profiter de la nature. Sa fraîcheur et son silence. Son silence...

"Alexandre c'est quoi tout ce bruit dehors ?"

Son compagnon de tente, roulé dans son duvet, ne put qu'ouvrir légèrement ses paupières enflées.

Mais pourquoi posait-il la question ? Cette voix mate qui, quand elle était en représentation, prenait toujours des intonations ouvertes...

Une tête grecque aux narines frémissantes apparut dans l'ouverture de leur tente, un bandeau de tennis plaquant sur son front ses boucles brunes.

"Angus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Il y a de l'alcool ici", se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le profil droit s'avança, la fermeture éclair défaite, et le reste du corps suivit. La baguette tendue et vibrante, le préfet s'étira en direction de Lucius Malefoy, découvrant sous sa chemise les creux de ses os sous les clavicules, les reliefs minces de ses muscles, faisant saillir la courbe à la fois gracieuse et masculine de son menton, l'éclat de sa peau blanche et de ses yeux clairs sous ses cheveux sombres...

La baguette s'arrêta à deux centimètres d'un Lucius ébouriffé et visiblement en colère, agitée d'un mouvement de vibration de plus en plus intense.

"Tu peux enlever ton truc de sous mon nez ?"

"Pousse-toi."

Confondu, ce dernier obtempéra. Alors Angus saisit un sac qui se trouvait derrière lui et en tira le grand flacon qui mettait la baguette dans tous ces états.

"C'est mon eau de Cologne, imbécile", expliqua un Sang-Pur qui malgré l'adversité campinguesque et son cortège de shorts, barbecues et mauvaise musique, n'avait pas renoncé à toutes les élégances.


	8. Drabbles de Noël

**Drabbles de Noël**

******Pot de réveillon** (supplément au chapitre sept)

Lucius Malefoy avait remonté des cuisines une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu et deux verres. Severus refusa d'abord, mais l'aristocrate lui montra l'exemple en buvant cul-sec son premier fond, et argua que le 24 décembre, jour qui correspondait également à la période des Saturnales chez les Romains, on pouvait se permettre quelques écarts sans que cela porte à conséquence ou à signification.

Il lui tendit son verre le visage comme pincé (ce que Severus ne pouvait encore apercevoir car il ne le connaissait pas assez), et d'une main retenue, comme s'il avait peur de le toucher ou d'entrer trop dans le cercle de son être proche.

Et tandis que la divine liqueur inondait son corps froid de sa joie factice, les yeux de Severus s'allumaient, ce qui réveillait l'attitude indolente et distante de Lucius, amusé.

* * *

******Hallelujah !**

Quand on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait à Slytherin, Russell répondait en général que c'était justement l'apanage d'un Serpentard de ne pas être là où on l'attend.

Question roublardise, on devait mettre bien des calembours douteux à son actif. Comme fixer un sort automatique au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch (en l'occurence, Lucius Malefoy), qui pendant un mois faisait s'entonner des choeurs du « Messie » de Haendel chaque fois que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à ses équipiers.

Ou encore s'imposer dans les douches communes du stade pour lire un laïus sur l'économie d'eau, au milieu de camarades masculins nus comme des vers, et d'un Lucius Malefoy furieux qui se mit à pester en tentant de trouver une serviette sous les _Hallelujah_ d'une chorale invisible...

* * *

******La coutume**

Les Moldus faisaient des choses étonnantes pour Yule, découvrit cet hiver-là Sirius Black, en vacances chez son ami Eric Salinger. En plus d'offrir des cadeaux autres que « La magie noire pour les nuls » ou des berlingots imitant des morceaux d'ambre avec libellule morte intégrée, ils montaient une petite maison, ou plutôt une grange, avec un bébé sur la paille entouré de toute une galerie de personnages, et des animaux.

Un instant il s'imagina ayant réussi sa transformation complète en animagus – lui et les autres.  
Patmol le chien, Cornedrue le cerf, Peter le rat et Remus le loup, autour d'un bébé sur la paille, dont la mère avait de longs cheveux roux de madone.

Ça ferait un joli dessin de carte de voeux à envoyer à Remus dans un an, quand ils seraient prêts.

* * *

******Le Noël de Firinne**

Ils avaient eu un simple souper pour Yule, elle et son fils, puis il s'était hâté de retourner travailler dans sa cabane. Vers minuit, elle regarda à la fenêtre ; la lumière y était toujours allumée.

Il allait sans doute s'agacer si elle venait le déranger. Mais elle voulut tout de même lui amener une part du gâteau de Noël préparé par l'elfe, car il était si mince par moments.

Firinne Russell se glissa dans le jardin, puis entrouvrit la porte.

Angus était assis à son bureau, ou plutôt couché dessus ; mais elle ne vit que son dos agité de sanglots, car il pleurait.

* * *

Ces drabbles ont également été postés dans "Les rats et les fées : appendices".

Par ailleurs, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011 à tous ! (elle ne pourra être que meilleure en ce qui me concerne...)


	9. Drabbles bonus

Quelques drabbles pour patienter avant le prochain chapitre... Tous écrits à l'occasion des arbres à drabbles de Drakys sur Live Journal !

* * *

Mai 1975

« Elle est quoi, au juste, amoureuse ? », se demandait Lucius quand il voyait cet air docile et endormi qu'arborait Narcissa quand elle se promenait avec lui, pourtant plus fraîche d'apparence, par sa peau et ses vêtements impeccables, que la plus neuve des étoiles.

Il se demandait cela avec un mélange d'amusement, de respect et de compassion.

Lui aussi l'aimait. Mais cela n'était plus l'entichement enfantin qu'il avait ressenti au début quand il tenait ce _cadeau _dans le creux de sa main. Puis, lorsque l'on dit « amour »…

Il y a différentes sortes d'amour. Le plus fort, le plus constant et le plus sincère, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais.

* * *

Octobre 1974

« Fais tes courses toi-même, la prochaine fois », reprocha Avery.

Lucius ne lui en voulait pas ; il savait que ce n'était pas devant lui que ce pleutre d'Avery tremblait, mais devant Angus. L'idée d'avoir à lui communiquer les messages et réponses désagréables d'un autre ne lui plaisait pas. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à rentrer complètement dans ses bonnes grâces après son « erreur » passée… Ce n'était pas en devenant le courrier de mauvaise augure de Lucius Malefoy qu'il rendrait sa présence agréable à celui qui avait inversé le jeu des dominations, et qui chaque fois qu'il voyait ce visage pâle caché derrière ces lunettes épaisses, devait se rappeler les diverses maltraitances qu'il avait dû subir durant son année de bizutage.

* * *

Juin 1974

Lui venir en aide, personne ne le pourrait. Angus le savait maintenant qu'il avait vu Dumbledore. Aussi ne put-il retenir ses larmes en sortant du bureau.

Il pleura longuement dans l'escalier tournant, lieu où il ne pouvait être vu de personne. Et avec violence, comme avec violence les joues de Pénélope dans l'_Odyssée_se couvrirent soudain de l'eau des neiges d'un hiver trop long. Mais il essuya son visage, et rassembla toute la force morale dont il était capable.

Il simulait un sourire devant tous les élèves et professeurs qu'il croisa. Car il lui fallait juste parvenir jusqu'au bureau des préfets, dans lequel il s'enferma pendant une heure, la tête entre les mains, à _penser_.

* * *

Mars 1973

« J'évite de téléphoner depuis que j'ai failli être étranglé par un fil de téléphone moldu », expliqua le jeune Lucius Malefoy avec dédain.

« Moi j'adore téléphoner », répliqua Angus. « C'est très amusant, ce cadran avec des trous dans lequel il faut passer un doigt pour qu'il tourne jusqu'à atteindre le bon numéro. Et ne pas voir le visage de son interlocuteur laisse plus de choses à l'imagination. »

La tête de Lucius pivota lentement vers l'autre, pour le toiser avec un regard à la fois totalement sceptique et un peu dégoûté.

« Tu devrais vraiment surveiller tes fréquentations. »

« Ma fréquentation s'appelle Horloge Parlante Nucléaire. »

« C'est quoi encore, ça ? »

* * *

Septembre 1974

Au début de l'année, Albus Dumbledore était passé dans les classes de terminale pour expliquer les enjeux de l'année ainsi que répondre aux questions sur les modalités d'examen.

Russell, qui s'ennuyait pendant ce laïus, et qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que détailler le modèle chamarré de l'excentrique tenue du directeur, chiffonna entre ses doigts une bandelette de papier, puis la fit parvenir par la manière moldue, moins repérable (?), au sieur Lucius Malefoy dont le pupitre se trouvait deux rang devant lui.

La boulette atterrit juste à droite de son encrier. Le Sang Pur la déplia discrètement et lut ces quelques mots, griffonnés d'une écriture courte et nerveuse :

**Tu crois qu'il en est ?**

Lucius Malefoy la fit disparaître dans son encrier puis formula une réponse qu'il renvoya à son interlocuteur quand le Directeur eut le dos tourné. Russell l'attrapa au vol et déplia la missive. L'écriture en était délicate et les majuscules, ornées. Il était inscrit :

**D'où ?**

Le Préfet fronça les sourcils. Il rédigea rapidement un retour. Lucius déplia la boulette qui lui était adressée :

**Tu es pathétique.**

Il ne répondit pas. Russell le regardait, surpris de ne pas le voir écrire. Au bout de cinq minutes, perdant patience, il lança une petite boulette de papier directement sur le dos de Lucius Malefoy. Certains Gryffondors voire même Serdaigles, témoins de la scène, trouvèrent cela très amusant.

Mais toujours pas de retour de Lucius.

Alors Russell groupa deux feuilles de papier épaisses, et il avait cette boulette géante dans la main, sur le point de la lancer, quand Dumbledore, le dos tourné, brisa son élan par ces paroles : « Monsieur Russell, cessez de bombarder de projectiles M. Malefoy, cela commence à devenir suspect. »

L'intéressé devint rouge. Il était en effet le seul à comprendre le terme « suspect » dans son juste sens.

Alors Dumbledore poursuivit et conclut : « Et quant à la question que vous vous posiez, la réponse est _oui_. »


	10. Fan service

**Fan service**

Il était 13h45 dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard avaient déjà fini de manger. Alexandre Avery et Lucius Malefoy étaient cependant restés à table pour boire du café.

« Il ne faut pas lui reparler de Bellatrix », murmura Alexandre Avery, « il va devenir hystérique ».  
« Sauf que je ne suis pas sûr que son idée à lui soit la meilleure… »  
Avery toussa pour toute réponse.  
« Il arrive », chuchota-t-il.

Angus Russell tenait dans sa main une assiette couverte d'une montagne de victuailles en tout genre (salade, pommes de terre, tranches de rosbif, œufs), qu'il posa à sa place, juste devant la tasse de café de Lucius Malefoy.

« Bonjour », dit-il.  
« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? », demanda Lucius. « Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça ? »  
« Bien sûr que si. J'ai faim. »  
« Normal que tu aies faim. Tu n'as pas mangé pendant deux jours. Et ça sonne dans dix minutes. »  
« Où est le problème ? »  
« Laisse tomber, je n'ai rien dit », finit par dire Lucius, renonçant.

Angus prit sa fourchette. Puis, les yeux tombant sur sa montagne de nourriture, il fronça les sourcils un instant, comme s'il se concentrait avant un devoir. Il noua sa serviette de table autour de son cou. Lucius eut l'air fortement mécontent. Alors, Angus posa sa fourchette, conscient qu'elle n'était pas l'outil approprié à son entreprise. Il prit la cuillère à soupe, à la grande horreur de Lucius Malefoy. Puis il la plongea au sommet de la pile de pommes de terre, baissa sa tête pour être au plus près de ces dernières, et en un mouvement indescriptible, se mit à faire passer les pommes de terre et les morceaux de viande dans sa bouche à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le duvet blond qui couvrait les avant-bras de Lucius commença à se hérisser. Puis tout le reste de son corps se raidit, jusqu'à son cou et à l'arrière de sa tête, rigides. Seul le coin de sa bouche tremblait d'un rictus de rage et de dégoût. Puis son œil droit se mit à cligner. Toute cette statue du Commandeur semblait transpirer le mépris envers un acte immonde et l'électricité statique de sentiments de colère et d'incompréhension longuement contenus. Mais il ne parvint pas à se retenir jusqu'à la fin de l'opération de ravitaillement express d'Angus. Il explosa avant.

« MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI BIZARRE ! », s'écria-t-il.

Angus s'arrêta net, s'essuya la bouche, le considérant d'un air philosophique.

« Je ne suis pas bizarre. »  
« Tu l'es ! »  
« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »  
« Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on mange salement. »  
« Je ne mange pas salement. J'ai mis une serviette autour de mon cou. »  
« C'est encore pire ! »  
« Et puis je te signale que si d'après ton point de vue, je suis bizarre, on pourrait très bien dire que selon un autre point de vue, tu es bizarre aussi. »  
« Ah ah ah. Et lequel ? »  
« Laisse-moi un instant, et prête-moi ton boléro. »

Angus enfila le boléro de Lucius par-dessus sa chemise, se mouilla les mains et se les passa dans les cheveux, pour se les coiffer en arrière. Il se saisit du flacon-pompe qui se trouvait dans la partie intérieure du gilet et s'en parfuma la tête.

« Je vais te montrer comment tu manges », expliqua-t-il.

Il redressa son dos voûté, regarda autour de lui en prenant un air ouvertement dédaigneux. Puis il prit sa fourchette du bout des doigts et piqua une pomme de terre, qu'il regarda d'abord avec mépris avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

« Je suis Lucius Malefoy et regardez comment je suis élégant et gracieux », commenta-t-il d'une voix nonchalante. « Cette vile pomme de terre cuisinée par des elfes de maison ne mérite pas d'être dans ma bouche. »

« Ça ne me ressemble pas », se contenta de dire Lucius.

« Un petit peu, quand même », murmura Avery.

Mais Lucius avait l'air réellement vexé. Il se leva et quitta la table sans finir son café.

« Tu crois que je peux le finir ? », demanda Angus à Avery.

Avery haussa les épaules. Ce que tous les deux n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'au moment où Angus avait fini son assiette et commençait à boire dans le café de Lucius avec ce qui ressemblait à un très haut contentement, Lucius revint. Sauf qu'en le voyant de loin, on aurait eu de la peine à le reconnaître. Il n'avait plus son gilet, ni sa montre à chaînette. Sa chemise était traversée par la bandoulière d'une besace, et il avait coiffé ses cheveux de manière à avoir une frange, avec quelques cheveux plus courts devant les oreilles. Il s'arrêta à l'autre bout de la salle, dévisageant ses deux camarades, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il les étudiait à distance et qu'il était en même temps plein de naïve surprise. Puis il vint dans leur direction, souriant comme une réclame de dentifrice, et saluant tous les élèves qui se trouvait sur son passage, en félicitant et encourageant certains, avec l'air le plus sympathique qu'on vit jamais. Enfin, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en disant : « Par Merlin ! Je suis tellement débordé, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Je n'ai pas le temps de manger, je viens juste ici pour entretenir mes relations sociales. »

Angus le regardait d'un air sceptique.

« Mais je suis un tel Génie, que je n'ai pas besoin de m'alimenter correctement. Je peux vivre en ne mangeant que des bonbons comme Dumbledore. Je peux même faire mieux que lui… Je vénère ses vieilles chaussettes bariolées qui sentent le vieux. »

« N'importe quoi ! », protesta Angus.

« Et puis, comme l'a dit Nietzsche… » Lucius brandit son index d'un air docte. « Je ne suis qu'un rat de bibliothèque souffreteux qui n'a aucune instinct de vie un tant soit peu saine. Mais ça, je ne suis peut-être pas assez… _intelligent _pour m'en apercevoir. »

« Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout », glissa Angus à Avery.

Avery pouffa de rire. « Ça te ressemble trop ! »

« Tu oublies que je suis avant tout un homme d'action. Mais puisque c'est ça, Lucius, le rat de bibliothèque souffreteux ne t'offrira pas de cadeau pour ton anniversaire. »

« Tant mieux. Je ne t'offrirai pas non plus celui que je devais te donner. Je vais le revendre. »

« Fort bien. »

« Ça ne remboursera qu'une goutte de tout l'argent que tu me dois, mais ça sera toujours moins que rien. »

« Je te hais ! », s'exclama alors Angus.

« Ça tombe bien… Moi aussi ! », répondit Lucius.

Macnair, qui passait par là au moment où ces paroles furent prononcées, hocha la tête et pensa : « Ils se haïssent tellement qu'un jour l'un des deux lancera un Avada Kedavra sur l'autre. »

La cloche de 14 heures sonna.


	11. Facts

Encore des petites choses non publiées pour patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre...

o

o

o

Les Rats et les Fées Facts

Les cheveux de Lucius ne sont pas blonds comme les blés, ce sont les blés qui sont blonds comme Lucius.

Les chaussettes Burlington sont le comble de l'érotisme.

Vase communiquant – Si les cheveux noirs de Severus Snape sont gras, c'est parce que les cheveux noirs de Sirius Black leur transmettent leur sébum. #InjusticeDivine

o

o

o

Gwénolé Facts

Le Ministre de la Magie reçoit ses ordres du Ministre de la Justice. Le Ministre de la Justice reçoit ses ordres d'Erwin McAlistair. Erwin McAlistair reçoit ses ordres de Gwénolé.

Si Chuck Norris est devenu ce qu'il est, c'est parce que Gwénolé lui a donné des cours.

Quand Gwénolé voit Jack Bauer mener un interrogatoire, ses seuls mots sont : « Tapette ».

A côté de Gwénolé, Eliott Ness était un vendu et Robespierre un débauché. #Incorruptible

Gwénolé est à la Bretagne ce que Bécassine est à la Normandie. #WTF

Avant _Criminal Minds_, il y avait _Criminal Mages_.

« Un bon mangemort est un mangemort mort. » Gwénolé


	12. 1972

**1972**

o

o

o

« Je veux revenir au début des années 1960, avant que tout ne devienne laid, soupira Angus Russell.

- Tu as raison, l'atmosphère d'aujourd'hui est sans style, approuva Lucius Malefoy. C'était autre chose à l'époque. Il y avait de la créativité.

- Oui. A cette époque-là j'étais encore heureux...

- Et depuis qu'ils sont allés sur la Lune, les Moldus ne se sentent plus.

- Mais ça c'était super au contraire. Au moins j'avais retrouvé un peu d'exaltation.

- Tu es tout le temps exalté par tout.

- Parce que je me force.

- Et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à aller sur la Lune. Mon grand oncle y allait trois fois par semaine sur son balai.

- Hum... Ce ne sont pas les chats qui vont sur la Lune aussi ? J'avais lu ça quelque part...

- Tu devrais revoir tes sources.

- Remarque – les chats, les Malefoy... C'est un peu la même chose. »


	13. Réunion de rentrée

**Réunion de rentrée**

o

o

Au début de l'année, Albus Dumbledore était passé dans les classes de terminale pour expliquer les enjeux de l'année ainsi que répondre aux questions sur les modalités d'examen.

Russell, qui s'ennuyait pendant ce laïus, et qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que détailler le modèle chamarré de l'excentrique tenue du directeur, chiffonna entre ses doigts une bandelette de papier, puis la fit parvenir par la manière moldue, moins repérable (?), au sieur Lucius Malefoy dont le pupitre se trouvait deux rang devant lui.

La boulette atterrit juste à droite de son encrier. Le Sang Pur la déplia discrètement et lut ces quelques mots, griffonnés d'une écriture courte et nerveuse :

_**Tu crois qu'il en est ?**_

Lucius Malefoy la fit disparaître dans son encrier puis formula une réponse qu'il renvoya à son interlocuteur quand le Directeur eut le dos tourné. Russell l'attrapa au vol et déplia la missive. L'écriture en était délicate et les majuscules, ornées. Il était inscrit :

_**D'où ?**_

Le Préfet fronça les sourcils. Il rédigea rapidement un retour. Lucius déplia la boulette qui lui était adressée :

_**Tu es pathétique.**_

Il ne répondit pas. Russell le regardait, surpris de ne pas le voir écrire. Au bout de cinq minutes, perdant patience, il lança une petite boulette de papier directement sur le dos de Lucius Malefoy. Certains Gryffondors voire même Serdaigles, témoins de la scène, trouvèrent cela très amusant.

Mais toujours pas de retour de Lucius.

Alors Russell groupa deux feuilles de papier épaisses, et il avait cette boulette géante dans la main, sur le point de la lancer, quand Dumbledore, le dos tourné, brisa son élan par ces paroles : « Monsieur Russell, cessez de bombarder de projectiles M. Malefoy, cela commence à devenir suspect. »

L'intéressé devint rouge. Il était en effet le seul à comprendre le terme « suspect » dans son juste sens.

Alors Dumbledore poursuivit et conclut : « Et quant à la question que vous vous posiez, la réponse est _oui_. »


End file.
